I Will
by obsessivereader95
Summary: Holly lays dying in Fowl Manor with Artemis as her only company. Character death! WARNING: EXTREME CHEESINESS! Definite A/H. First oneshot!


**I've had this idea running through my head for a while. I was going to incorporate it into my other story, but I have another ending for that… I think…**

Holly lay on the floor of Fowl Manor, breathing in quick, painful gasps. The bullet had made it straight through her chest. As Artemis bent over her, he realized it was too late. _She doesn't even get to die in Haven!_ he thought miserably.

"You never did tell me your latest discovery, Arty," Holly choked out, trying to put on a brave face for her grieving friend. She took hold of his hand. Artemis smiled softly. Her already slowing heart seemed to skip a beat. He looked like he hadn't even thought about it. Triumph flashed through his hazel eye, while the blue one stayed the same.

With his other hand, Artemis brushed a lock of sweaty auburn hair from her forehead and whispered in her ear, "You'll find out soon enough," he chuckled humorlessly. "No doubt you'll be very mad when you do find out, though."

She looked at him quizzically through the pain. He just continued to smile in a way that seemed reserved for only her. The pool of blood was steadily growing larger, but the gushing had lessened. Her heart was stopping. Her vision was getting fuzzier, and Artemis almost panicked when her grip started loosening. Her bluish-red sparks were feebly trying to heal the magic-proof wound.

_There's only one way to fix this._ Artemis thought grimly.

"Do you trust me, Holly?" he asked, still in her ear.

She looked, unseeing, into his earnest, mismatched eyes. "Yes," she breathed.

Artemis hesitantly bent lower and pressed his lips softly to hers. She stiffened. This wasn't right… but it felt so normal, like it had been destined to happen. _No!_ Holly thought, trying to control herself. She tried to push away, which only caused him to deepen the kiss. _What the heck, _a sensible part of her mind argued;_ I'm going to die anyway._ Slowly, tentatively, she began to kiss him back. _I love him! _She realized this at the same time as she became aware of her pain becoming dimmer. _I guess this is what death feels like…_

She was suddenly able to see again. She noticed the sparkles dancing across the room. Her own blue sparks tinged with No1's red were enveloping them. Then a new color caught her eye: Green. It was a slightly murky color, as if it were just getting used to being used. Wherever the green collided with the blue, sparks of gold shot out joyously.

After noting that, she closed her eyes and wallowed in the sheer bliss of kissing Artemis. By now, the pain in her wound was nearly gone. Her mind was sharpening, and she could feel the mud boy's breathing becoming labored. She felt his arms wrapped around her, holding her as he would a child. She wondered briefly how long he had been holding her like that.

When the kiss was broken, Artemis still held her close, gasping slightly. She looked right into his eyes, "I love you."

He smiled, making her heart clench. He softly kissed her lips again. "I love you, too," he murmured into her mouth, his breath tickling her lips.

"Where'd the pain go, Arty?" she asked, dazedly into his chest. She frowned as she felt the wetness of his shirt. "I covered you in blood," she whispered hoarsely.

Artemis chuckled lightly, "That's my blood, Holls. I told you you'd be mad."

Holly was horrified. She started to get mad (after all, she had lived much longer than this sixteen-year-old), but stopped when she saw Arty's expression. He had the look of someone who had seen more of life than he ought. He looked sad and in pain, yes, but above all, he looked tired. She forced him to lie down on the floor, putting herself in the crook of his arm. "Why?" she asked, hazel and blue eyes pleading.

Artemis sighed, "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, Holly. I love you too much to watch you die. I had a way to keep you alive… so I used it. It's human magic. It can only be used in a human's purest emotion: love." He laughed, and then winced at the pain. "Listen to me! I sound like some psychotic romantic!"

Holly smiled, and it was Artemis' turn to feel his heart stop. She kissed him again, "I like the romantic you," she said quietly. She then frowned again, "How come other humans aren't magical, then?"

"They are. They pass it off as instinct and hormones." He paused to kiss her and kept explaining, "It feels a tingle beneath the skin. The magic stays concealed because it wasn't meant to be seen, only experienced. It's still there. It comes when we feel endangered or… share a kiss with someone. " His voice was starting to get hoarse and quiet. He suddenly snapped his head up to meet Holly's eyes, "Don't forget me, Holly."

"Like anyone could ever forget you," Holly answered affectionately. Artemis smiled wryly, and they kissed again.

Pausing for breath, Artemis continued, "Don't let me be your last love, though."

"You're the only one for me. Trouble's sexist, and none of the other recon jocks are my type," she laughed. Then her expression sobered, "Save a spot for me in heaven."

"You think I'm going to heaven?"

"Whatever you mud people believe, as long as I'm with you."

"I just thought…" he paused in his hoarse whisper, "I didn't think I'd end up in heaven…"

"Of course you will. You've done more than enough for this world," she said, tracing his neckline with her finger.

They kissed one final time as the life faded from the young boy's eyes. "I will," were his last words.


End file.
